Intelligence, Torture and Past lives
by Vexen DeVine
Summary: Vexen has been kidnapped by Marluxia, Marluxia has been haunted by his past, and the pain that Vexen had caused in his past... now it is time for Marluxia to have his revenge on Vexen, whom doesn't know who Marluxia is. Sadistic Marluxia. Marluxia x Vexen
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't unusual that Vexen was still at the university at this time of the night- he was studying of course. The blonde was well known for his intelligence through the city. Yes Vexen Gellor, known for his brains and attitude. He was someone you never wished to annoy or angry, may of the other student's couldn't help but wonder where he'd gotten his personality from, but they never did have the courage to ask- terrified he'd rip them to pieces. It was something Vexen had learnt to ignore, the stupid questions asked, annoying remarks, he'd learnt to ignore everything around him, except his professors. Tonight was a rather late night, and there were no more buses passing the university till the morning, which meant Vexen had to walk home. Vexen's flat was a couple of blocks away; although he nearly always caught the town bus home... but it was a fine starry night and Vexen would welcome the walk home. He packed up his notes and put them in his satchel, readying himself for the short walk home. When he got outside, Vexen breathed in the crisp Spring night, he left the university grounds, turning right and started the walk home. He didn't see no need to hurry, just for once enjoy the evening and being alone. Although that is what Vexen thought.

Lurking in the dark shadows, was someone... someone carrying a mysterious but creepy aura. He definitely wasn't alone- this person watching... following Vexen was out to get him.

Vexen turned and walked down a darkened, but empty alleyway.

The shadow followed Vexen down the alleyway, reaching in his back pocket, pulling out a rag. Swiftly the shadow got closer to Vexen.

Vexen felt like there was someone behind him, he whirled around- meeting nothing but darkness, he frowned and continued on down the alleyway.

The shadow quickly crept up behind his target, swiftly getting the gag over his victims mouth, tying it at the back, and just as quickly as he did that he could see Vexen was going to struggle, so he swiftly tied Vexen's armed behind his back.

Vexen did struggle, struggling against this persons hold, hoping to get free... but without his arms he felt like he had a very very thin chance of escaping. Those thoughts came to an abrupt end, he felt a blow to the back of his and then everything went black.

The shadow slung the unconscious blonde over his shoulder and carried him quickly through the streets and to his- what seemed innocent looking home on the outside, but was his version of hell. The shadow carried his desired captive upstairs, chaining the blonde to the bed. _"Goodnight Vexen~"_ The man taunted in a sickly sweet voice- shutting the door to go make himself a late dinner.

When Vexen awoke he felt a throbbing pain at the back of his head, he tried to move his hand- to instinctively press it to the source of the pain, but found that his hands were chained to a bed, a strangers bed. He quickly looked around the rather large room, yelping when he saw that he was almost naked- except for his boxers. Vexen frowned at the rather large bulge in his boxers- what the blonde hadn't realized that he'd been drugged and his hormones were excited; the reason for his bulge.

"Ahh, so I see my pet is awake." The man crooned, his voice sickly sweet.

Vexen turned his head quickly to see the owner of the voice. "You bastard, let me go!" The blonde snapped.

The pink haired man laughed. "I don't think so Vexen~" Taunting the blonde with a wicked grin.

Said one frowned. "Just let me go!" Vexen shouted.

"My, My... Looks like some needs to be taught some manners and a lesson." The man grinned, moving towards the bed. "My name is Marluxia." He hissed in Vexen's ear.

Vexen turned his head quickly, spitting in /Marluxia's/ face, his frown deepening.

Marluxia hissed and slapped Vexen across the face, leaving a bright red mark on his captives pale cheek. "Don't you dare do that again!" The pink haired man hissed.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Vexen retorted angrily, glaring at the man.

"I don't want to gag you, your screams would sound like music to my ears." Marluxia mussed to himself and pulled off his own boxers, forcing his hard-on into Vexen's mouth, holding Vexen's nose.

Vexen struggled, finding the taste and what the man was doing, disgusting. He knew he'd have to do what the man wanted him to do.

"You will swallow and no biting." Marluxia ordered, letting go of Vexen's nose. "So start sucking and use some tongue."

The blonde frowned up at the man. He ran his tongue down his length, Vexen found this very repulsive and slowly started sucking.

Marluxia let out a pleased sigh, moving his hand down to tangle in Vexen's hair- pulling at the blonde's hair roughly, of course he didn't care, he only cared if his captive disobeyed him or left a mark or a scar.

Vexen squeezed his eyes shut tightly, not wishing to look at the smug expression on his captor's face. He tightened his lips around the hard-on.

The pinkette moaned softly, chuckling as he forced Vexen to deep-throat him.

Vexen choked, trying to cough- but found it made matters worse as he had Marluxia's hard-on pretty much in-his-throat.

Marluxia tugged forcefully on Vexen's hair, moaning a little more as he slowly moved his hips back and forth, a smirk planted on his face.

The blonde whined, trying not to bite down, but felt his teeth graze along Marluxia's manhood. He closed his eyes tightly, wondering why in the world he'd been kidnapped by this man.

Marluxia carefully pulled his hips back, gasping as he felt the teeth graze along his manhood. "Mmm good pet, I knew that you Vexen; would make the best pet and sex toy." Marluxia mocked, pushing his hips roughly back into Vexen's mouth.

The blonde man cried out, tears streaming down his face, wishing to be anywhere but here.

Marluxia bucked his hips, a small moan escaping past his lips as he released into Vexen's mouth, laughing to himself when he noticed some rolling down the blonde's chin. The pink haired man pulled out. "You better swallow."

Vexen coughed and swallowed, a disgusted expression on his face. "That is revolting!" He hissed.

Marluxia slapped him hard across the cheek. "Get fucking used to it!" Marluxia growled, moving off the bed, making sure to kick Vexen hard in the ribs. "It's not for your liking anyway!" He yelled, leaving the room.

Vexen lay sobbing on the bed, his mouth felt violated, not to mention he'd have that disgusting taste in his mouth for a long time.

Marluxia had made Vexen suck him off in the morning before he had to go to work. When he got there, almost everyone noticed how relaxed he looked. Of course Marluxia couldn't hide the fact he'd be pleasured, he did hide his dark side by having a job and being seemingly friendly to the people at work. Of course Marluxia had kidnapped Vexen due to the fact he'd met the blonde back when they were younger and because of unpleasant things he wished to make Vexen pay for the things he'd done, but also what other people had done and said to him... probably due to what Vexen had said.

_A small brunette child was running around the field, dazzling blue eyes shone with the innocence the child held within. The young boy didn't have many friends, or any. His only friend was a girl... he called her 'Sparks' due to her personality. Rumors has spread around the school, faster than a fire on dry plains. He had been mocked and ridiculed, and when his only friend moved away, things got worse for that young child called Marluxia._

When Marluxia got back to his home, he locked the door and loosened his tie and moved into the kitchen, preparing himself a snack... but also decided to feed his pet. While he sat at the table and thought about what he should feed Vexen, it came to his mind while he chewed on a bit of helpless carrot. Marluxia knew what he was going to do, and knew perfectly well Vexen wouldn't be so happy to beg for food. He took off his tie and draped it over the chair and went up to his room, changing out of his work uniform and into a pair of leather pants, and grabbed a whip. He went back downstairs to grab the food he'd chosen for his blonde captive. Marluxia unlocked the door and entered. "Hello pet, how has your day been? Oh wait you don't have a life anymore." He smirked.

Vexen hissed as he looked up at Marluxia, not liking what he saw. He knew the man was going to something even more terrible to him this time. "Shut up you bastard!"

"Oh that is no way to talk to your Master." He spat, slapping Vexen hard across the face. "Now behave or I promise this will get worse."

"How worse can it get from here?" Vexen yelled, his eyes blazing.

Marluxia frowned, pulling Vexen up and whipping him across his buttocks. "Beg for your food you little bitch!" He hissed, biting down on the mans shoulder.

Vexen bit down on his own lip to stop himself from screaming out in pain. "Never you bastard!" He yelled.  
>Marluxia whipped him even harder, leaving a dark red mark on Vexen's behind. "Oh I know you want food you little whore!"<p>

The blonde could feel tears at the corners of his eyes from the whipping, it did hurt but there was no way he was going to beg for food.

"If you ask me, the fact you're not begging me to stop, must mean you like it you little slapper~" Marluxia hissed the taunt into Vexen's ear.

"Shut up! Go away!" Vexen screamed, struggling against Marluxia.

The pink haired man hissed, he rapidly whipped Vexen for five minutes, not stopping for anything. Once he'd finished he threw the food onto the bed and untied one of Vexen's hands from the bed so he could eat.

The blonde was in a lot of pain, and now he wouldn't admit to it. He somehow had managed to kneel and ate the food laid out for him, he didn't know how long he was going to be here, and why he was here. All he knew was Marluxia was power hungry and would hurt anyone who got in his way. Things like that quite scared Vexen, he didn't know what was going to happen to himself, or if he was even going to live. Of course to his own thoughts Vexen saw that the man wasn't a killer, but he'd realized the man had two sides, and maybe, just maybe that other side had a killer within.


	2. Chapter 2

Vexen had been missing for a week now, stuck in his captors house glaring out the window. He still didn't know much about the man, only that he went out during the day and came back at night, but now it was the weekend, something Vexen had been dreading; because Marluxia would be at home and he knew bad things were to come.

Marluxia was very much pleased to be at home, away from those annoying bastards at work, hiding his true identity. He had amused himself with Vexen every night, but had wanted to wait till this very weekend before he'd fuck the living daylights out of him. He knew very well that Vexen did and would not like this idea, very much like the Vexen from the past. He took off his jacket and closed the door, hanging his jacket over the back of the chair and turned the kettle on, sitting at the table, pressing his hands to his face. Memories from many years ago flooding back to him, haunting him from what he'd once escaped; it did make him wonder how Vexen didn't realize it was him, a memory from the past. He knew a child's mind didn't remember everything it came in contact with, only small things, fickle was what Vexen was.

_Marluxia's chocolate brown hair hid his true emotions, hid the sorrow and pain that was deep within his eyes, and his young mind. Without Sparks he had no protection from that young blonde boy, Vexen. Many times the young lonely boy sat underneath a tree at the edge of the school playing field, wanting to be alone- although it wasn't as if he'd ever have friends again. His imagination and dreams had once filled his mind, and the pages in his writing book. Those had been drowned and dragged through the mud due to Vexen. Marluxia always wondered what he had done wrong to deserve this horrid treatment from others, why did they have to listen to the slightly taller blonde boy. A rumor that stuck inside the young brunettes head was when Vexen had said; 'His mother disowned him when she realized he was a boy, and wasn't a little girl.' Another one he remembered was when Vexen said; 'That his mother had smoked, taken drugs, and drunken a lot of alcohol while she was pregnant with him, now he is a messed up little freak. No wonder why he likes flowers and to touch himself.' All these little lies hurt, marring the young boys heart, which would turn his emotional caring heart into a vengeful heart of stone._

Marluxia frowned when he heard the kettle boil, he hated these flashbacks, he knew that because Vexen was here that they were triggered, of course those little lies Vexen had started were just that. Both of his parents had loved him and sent him to a top quality high school and a private university. Although Marluxia did never tell them what had been said at Primary, he didn't want to break either of their hearts. Marluxia's father was a hard working businessman, which is where he'd got his good skills from, while his mother loved working in the local herb shop; even though she owned a flower shop, she had loved the smell of herbs. The pinkette dragged himself from his chair to grab himself a cup, putting two teaspoons of coffee and two sugars into the cup. He added the boiling water and a generous amount of milk. He took in the nice smell of the strong coffee, something he really needed. He sat back down in his chair and took a small gulp from his coffee, letting out a long sigh. Marluxia knew he'd worked hard today and the fact that his co-workers were being more annoying than usual wasn't helping. Because at work he'd fake a smile that was kind and polite.

When Marluxia had finished up his drink he went upstairs to see how his captive Vexen was... even though if he knew Vexen well enough he would be complaining. He unlocked the door and stepped in, he couldn't help but be amazed that his captive was sleeping.

Vexen's chest rose and fell and his hands balled into fists and he frowned in his sleep.

The pinkette chuckled and slid a hand down to the blonde's hind, slipping a finger inside the sleeping man.

The blonde yelped and struggled to stay asleep and not to awake.

His smirk widening, Marluxia slipped another two fingers into the blonde, not caring if he woke up or not, as Marluxia was now in the mood for sex.

Vexen struggled even more in his sleep, he was now fighting to stop from waking up; but also fighting the strange sensation.

The pink haired man licked his lips and moved his fingers around inside of the other man, he didn't care if the other bled or not. Just that he would get the sex he wanted.

It was becoming pointless that the blonde was still fighting to stay asleep; it didn't take long until his eyes cracked open. He had to think for a minute where he was then he glared at the man above and groaned in pain; to the strange feeling in his hind.

"Good afternoon, sleep well Vexen?" Marluxia asked savagely, moving his mouth to his captives shoulder and bit down hard.

Vexen screamed in pain and struggled uselessly underneath the man. "Get off me you sick fuck!" Vexen hissed, his eyes clearly showing how much pain he was in, but the hatred could be seen clearly in his eyes.

Marluxia growled and pulled his fingers out roughly and slapped Vexen hard across his face. "I can tell you are a virgin... _but that wouldn't surprise me..._ the great Vexen would never surcome to anyone." Marluxia hissed and undressed himself quickly, glaring down at the bound up blonde.

"Shut up... just shut the fuck up!" Vexen yelled, trying to draw his knees up to protect himself or stop the other from entering him.

"Don't you tell me what to do, and get this through your thick skull... _Vexen_ I am not the least bit lower than you... never was and never will be." The younger man hissed through clenched teeth, pushing the older man's knees down and pulled his legs apart forcefully and forced himself deep into the other straight away. A small groan made itself heard, as it passed from Marluxia's lips. He didn't give the other a moment to adjust, but started to roughly move in and out.

The older shrieked in pain, his hands clenching into balled fists and he glared up at Marluxia with slitted emerald green eyes. Vexen could feel blood seep down between his thighs as the man took him roughly. Even if it hurt is pride... he couldn't hide the pain. His shrill screams filled the room as the other kept speeding up.

The pink haired man was spurred on by the slightly taller males screams, causing him to move as hard as he could; only wanting himself to find pleasure out of this... instead of his captive.

"Fuck you, you sick... sick bastard!" Vexen hissed through gritted teeth, forcing his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to look at the face of the disgusting man above him.

It had been awhile since Marluxia had last had sex, so he naturally felt quite strained and increased his speed even more, his desires and needs far greater than the others pride. "Shut up." He growled in reply to the other

Vexen kept his mouth shut, laying limply against the bedding and felt like a rag doll already... and this was the first time Marluxia was taking him.

"Thats better." He grunted, small pants making themselves heard as he drove deeper and deeper into the blonde, tearing him into pieces.

The blonde screamed out loudly in pain, and screwed his eyes shut tightly to stop the tears flowing down his cheeks.

Marluxia growled against his neck, biting down hard on the blonde's neck and thrusted up hard against his prostate.

The blonde cried out in surprise and struggled, not wanting to even find pleasure from this at all.

"Ha, I knew you would like it if I hit your prostate... but I'm not here to give you pleasure." The pink haired man hissed, biting down even harder on Vexen's neck. He stayed like that for a while- although it didn't take him long to release- causing him to moan loudly as he filled his abused toy.

The taller male whimpered and struggled underneath Marluxia, he felt the need to vomit; somewhere or anywhere, he didn't care... he just wanted to vomit.

Marluxia pulled out of the blonde just as roughly as he had entered him and pulled on some boxers. "Mmm for a virgin you felt deliciously tight and it felt good." Marluxia murmured and looked down at the marred blonde. "Well now you are my slave, you little whore."

"I am no whore." Vexen hissed, his eyes narrowing, yelping as he tried to get comfortable.

"If you do good things I will untie you... but then again... since when does Vexen do any good?" He sneered.

Vexen hissed and turned his back to the other, he felt in pain... although there was something about the 'sex' he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Alright be a little bitch, see if I care." Marluxia muttered, mainly to himself and left the room, locking the door when he got out and went to go and have a shower.

Every time Marluxia raped him, Vexen slowly got used to it, although the sick part of it was that he secretly enjoyed it and hoped the other would never find out, although he had finally been let loose from the ropes to the bed; although the windows had bars on them and the door was locked from the outside. He had figured out when Marluxia wasn't at home and when he was at home. He'd only been able to bathe once so far, but rape had also been a part of that. The blonde still couldn't help but be sickened by his thoughts that the rape was actually a turn on to him.

While Marluxia spent most of his days except weekends at work, when he got home he always made himself a coffee and seemed to have flashbacks most of the time when he sat in the kitchen drinking his coffee. If he was ever angry he always took that anger out on his blonde sex toy, making him feel all the hate that had managed to fill Marluxia. The sex was never soft, always rough, hard and fast and he enjoyed it that way; although he didn't notice his captive enjoyed it too. When Marluxia got home today he stuck to his routine, even if he was angry because of work... but he never let anyone at work see him angry as he didn't want his second side to seep through at work and while he worked. He sat at the table and sipped his freshly made coffee.

"_Look at the sniveling little gay boy by the tree." Vexen snickered to his friends, he always taunted Marluxia and his friends always joined in on the fun._

_The young chocolate haired boy bowed his head, ignoring the remarks everyone had started to make about him, all he was known for was those horrible rumors that had been started, he was smart... but oh no. That was not good enough as Vexen seemed to be the smartest and seemed to reap all the praises and rewards from the teachers and the young brunette got nothing in return for all his hard work. The only thing he managed to succeed in was fitness as Vexen never seemed to do well with exercise. When Marluxia wasn't sitting under his favorite tree in the school yard- he always helped out one of his favorite teachers with the little garden the primary school had._

The pinkette rubbed his temples slightly and finished his coffee, trailing upstairs and unlocked the door to Vexen's room- he'd brought a newspaper with him to show Vexen as he wished to make the blonde's hopes sink deeper and deeper.

Vexen looked up from the book he was reading, frowning at the slightly shorter male. He knew what would most likely follow- something he wouldn't want of course.

"Oh and good afternoon to you too, little bitch." Marluxia muttered, shutting the door behind him; knowing perfectly well Vexen wouldn't try to escape while he was in the room. He threw the paper at Vexen.

Vexen glared at Marluxia and turned his attention to the paper, frowning and picked it up. "What the hell do I want with this."

"Just have a good look, it seems no-one misses your bony ass... the university doesn't... and neither do your family... it seems your world is falling down around you." Marluxia said with a bitter smile. "Perfect tragedy for Vexen's so called 'perfect' little world."

The blonde frowned, quickly scanning through the whole paper to make sure the other wasn't lying. Although he had a feeling Marluxia wasn't... but wanted to make sure anyhow. He knew Marluxia was angry and knew it was better for himself not to anger the man even more or he'd be bound to pay one horrible price.

The pink haired man turned his attention to the blonde, slowly undressing himself and pinned him down to the bed. "You're going to make me feel better you little whore, first I am going to fuck you hard... then you will suck me off and I may fuck you some more." He hissed in Vexen's ear; using his weight and strength to pin the other to the bed.

Vexen knew it was pointless to struggle and make it worse, even if he wasn't the one to give up a fight, but tonight he knew better and would bite his tongue as two rounds of sex would be horrible, not to mention giving the man a blow job, but more would just be plain torture. The older male didn't want to even think what the other could possibly do.

Marluxia bit down hard on Vexen's shoulder. "So you are willing to be a good little bitch now? Hmmm?" Marluxia sneered and pressed himself into the blonde without prepping him. He liked it tight and rough as he liked to be squeezed and cause pain to the other.

The blonde groaned and gripped the sheets tightly, his body had already started to betray him, he didn't know why he was enjoying this... this _sex?_ Or was it still rape? He cried out softly in pain.

The pinkette looked down at his captives face, studying it briefly and roughly forced himself deeper into the blonde; still very much uncaring for his bed mate.

The blonde shuddered and felt his muscles tense and squeezed down on the pink haired man's manhood, although it felt good. He just wouldn't let himself say so, his pride stopped him from doing so.

Marluxia panted a little and thrusted more deeper and quickly into the slightly taller man's body, biting down hard on his shoulder, running his tongue over the man's shoulder when he tasted blood; lapping it up hungrily.

Vexen's eyes narrowed when he felt Marluxia draw blood, he groaned and hissed; it did feel nice but the other didn't need to know that either. He had slowly come to realize it... but he had discovered he had a sadistic side.

Marluxia thrusted hard up against the others prostate, hissing a little and panting quietly. The pinkette felt as if all his anger had been drained away already, but he kept pounding into the thin blonde underneath him. He made sure to keep Vexen fed so he could keep the blonde's strength up so he wouldn't faint part way through his raping. The pink haired man wanted the blonde to feel the pain. It wasn't very long until Marluxia grunted and he filled the other beneath him.

Vexen groaned, he had gotten used to the feeling and didn't feel as if he was going to vomit anymore. He took note that the other didn't pull out as quick as he usually did, but remained inside of him. "Get out of me, you sick fuck." He hissed, spluttering a little from how strained his voice was.

"I don't have to listen to you, let alone take your orders." Marluxia retorted, his midnight blue eyes narrowing dangerously. He finally pulled out of the blonde, making sure to be rough and growled at him.

The blonde huffed and hissed back at him. "Are you going to leave me alone now?" He sneered, barring his teeth.

The pinkette slapped him hard and yanked Vexen up by his hair to his crotch. "You will suck you little bastard... filthy whore." He growled, daring Vexen to retort or fight back.

He narrowed emerald green eyes, ignoring the pain in his cheek, a frown on his face as he took in the man's length, sucking at it. This was something he didn't wish to do over.

The pink haired male let out a small gasped, closing his eyes slightly and kept a tight hold on Vexen's hair, pulling him closer; forcing his manhood down the blonde's throat. "Suck harder." He hissed.

Vexen tried his best not to cough too much and frowned up at the other, his head always seemed to hurt when the pinkette tugged on his hair.

Marluxia's face turned smug and he moaned a little. "Use more tongue, bitch." He ordered and arched his hips forward some.

Vexen grunted and groaned, but did as he was told; using more tongue and bobbed his head to met or pass Marluxia's satisfactions.

At this heat and pleasure it didn't take the pinkette long until he came quite heavily into the blonde's mouth, pulling out of his hot mouth and pulled on his boxers, glancing down at the man. "I suppose that is enough for today." He muttered.

The blonde groaned, coughing and swallowed with a disgusted expression on his face; as much as he enjoyed the rough sex- he didn't enjoy the taste of the other man and not in his mouth. The blonde was glad when Marluxia left, he knew the man was unpredictable and might be back later or leave him till the next day. All he knew was he was looking forward to the rough sex, as it was the only thing to look forward to now as he had nothing else. But he wouldn't be looking forward to the next blow job the man wanted; sometimes if he was lucky hand jobs were enough- but not always in Vexen's case.


End file.
